


Eager, Hot, Wonderful

by pepperlandgirl4



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlandgirl4/pseuds/pepperlandgirl4
Summary: Written in response to this  prompt. Essentially, Arthur gets gangbanged in the forest. Arthur/Merlin, Arthur/Merlin/Knights ~4000 words





	

On the first night of the full moon, Arthur selected three of his knights and went on a hunting trip. Near as Merlin could gather, this tradition had been going on for at least five years. The knights vied for a chance to go hunting with Arthur, doing everything they could to best each other while on the practice field. Of course they all wanted to impress Arthur—a smile from him was apparently worth more than his weight in gold—but it felt like there was some real significance to being selected for the trip. Merlin couldn’t even begin to figure out why. It wasn’t any different from other hunting trips, except for whatever reason, Arthur always _insisted_ Merlin accompany them. Sometimes, he could get out of other trips. But not this one. Never this one. 

As if a mandatory hunting trip wasn’t bad enough, Merlin always felt like the knights resented his very presence. More than once, he caught them glaring at him like he’d stolen something precious from them. And they always left him to do the most disgusting jobs. Every time he had to gut and dress a rabbit, it turned his stomach. The first time he cut into a deer, he’d actually puked. A fact that Arthur would never let him live down, even if both of them lived for an eternity. The knights still teased him about it. Gawain, Lucan, and Leon were the worst bullies of all, and wouldn’t you know it, it was their turn to accompany Arthur. 

Merlin trudged beside Arthur for hours, too tired and annoyed to bitch much, though he did whine occasionally just to make sure Arthur remembered he was there. A well-placed _my legs hurt_ or _my feet are wet_ could get a genuine snarl from Arthur, and somehow, it really made Merlin feel better when he knew he was getting under Arthur’s skin. Finally, after a pretty disappointing day, Arthur stopped in a clearing and declared they would set up a camp there. The knights were glaring daggers at Merlin and Arthur kept looking at him expectantly. Merlin rushed through his duties, intent on getting away from them as soon as he could. Sometimes, if he lingered at the edges of the camp or slipped into the woods, they would forget about how much they disliked him. 

Merlin ultimately settled on the far side of the fire, slumped over Arthur’s tunic, mending a small snag from a tree branch. The knights were quiet but restless, shooting pointed glances Arthur’s way when they thought Merlin wasn’t paying attention to them. Once he saw Arthur shake his head and gesture at Merlin, which had honestly hurt his feelings a little bit. It was _not_ entirely his fault that the hunting trip wasn’t going well. He had scared away some of the animals, but certainly not all of them. If he could get away with it, he already planned to use magic the next day and at least improve everybody’s spirits. But only if he knew nobody would catch him. He didn’t want this hunting trip to end with his execution. 

At one point, Lucan got up and walked to Arthur with a strange heavy-stepped determination. Merlin kept his head down, but he watched the entire strange exchange from beneath his lashes. They seemed to be embroiled in a silent argument, and judging from the look on Arthur’s face, he wasn’t winning it. Which was strange, since in Camelot it was literally impossible for Arthur to lose an argument to anybody who wasn’t King Uther. Then Lucan did the single most startling and bizarre thing Merlin had _ever_ seen. 

He bent at the waist and kissed Arthur squarely on the mouth. 

And then Arthur did something even more surprising. He kissed Lucan back. Only for a second, but it definitely happened. Merlin saw the way he tilted his head and the way his jaw relaxed—it definitely wasn’t just a trick of the light and shadows. Arthur had kissed him for a second before pushing him back. Lucan looked angry at that ( _angry! At Arthur!_ ), and he didn’t let Arthur push him aside for long. He ducked in for another kiss, and while Arthur was distracted by his strangely amorous knight, Gawain sidled up on his other side. At first, Merlin couldn’t tell what was happening, and then he saw a pale flash of skin in the moonlight. 

“What?” Merlin started, but a hand settled over his mouth, silencing him. He tensed, his magic tingling beneath the skin, but Leon’s voice in his ear told him to _calm the fuck down._ Merlin forced the tension from his muscles, but his fingers still tingled. 

“Now listen, boy. Do you see what they’re doing?”

Merlin nodded, which wasn’t easy with Leon’s massive hand covering half his face. Lucan was cradling Arthur’s head between both hands, and he was apparently trying to eat Arthur’s face. Arthur did not seem to mind this at all. Merlin would bet what money he had that the soft moans he heard were coming from Arthur’s throat. 

“We used to do this with Arthur all the time,” Leon said conversationally. “That’s what these hunting trips were all about. But since he started bringing you along with him, we can’t get within a foot. Now, why do you think that is?” 

Merlin yanked away from Leon’s hand (which had relaxed considerably while he was talking). “I don't know.” 

The whole thing sounded a bit sick to Merlin. Well, he reconsidered when he looked back to the scene unfolding in front of him, sick and hot. Very hot. Actually, what was Leon saying? “What?” 

“Because of you. You miss all the signals. Arthur’s been practically doing everything but offering himself on a silver platter. But he’s not going to force himself on anybody, least of all you. So while you’ve been obnoxiously oblivious, we’ve all been suffering from blue balls. Including Arthur. _Especially_ Arthur.” 

Arthur certainly wasn’t suffering from blue balls at that moment. Gawain nearly had Arthur stripped and Lucan was sucking on his tongue. Arthur’s attention wasn’t on Lucan, though. He was looking at Merlin, and Merlin realized that Lucan would get a hard fist to the stomach if Merlin shook his head. 

“Why does it matter what I do?” Merlin asked. “I mean, if you guys want to…do anything…then you know, I won’t look or stop you or anything.” 

“It could be quite dangerous if everybody doesn’t participate.” 

“Dangerous?” Merlin asked slowly. 

“Yes. _Dangerous_.” Leon looked at him meaningfully. Merlin looked back blankly. Leon swore under his breath. “Don’t you know anything? The prince can only really…be himself when he’s with people he can trust. That means we _all_ need to be involved.” 

“What’ll happen if anybody finds out?” 

“There’s a law against buggery.” 

Merlin couldn’t believe Uther would allow his own son to be convicted and punished for buggery, but on the other hand, Uther often astounded him with his capacity for hard-headed cruelty. Arthur was still looking at him, and for the first time, Merlin realized how worried Arthur looked. Nobody sandwiched between two brawny, young, eager, half-naked knights should ever look that worried. But he had a hand on each of their chests, like he was ready to push them both away. 

Merlin pushed away from Leon and walked to the other side of the fire. Arthur tracked him with his eyes, and it was so strange to know that for that moment, Merlin possessed all the power. Of course, it would only be for that moment. Because if Arthur had just bloody _told_ him what was going on, Merlin would have agreed without a second thought. He wasn’t any good at signals and intrigue—Arthur should have known that by now. When he wanted something from Merlin, he needed to give specific, unambiguous instructions. Like _Merlin, come over here and suck my cock._

Arthur didn’t actually say that, though. Merlin knelt in front of him and kissed him tentatively, hoping he was doing the right thing. Arthur froze for a moment, like he was giving Merlin a chance to change his mind, but when Merlin didn’t pull away, Arthur surged forward, responding to the kiss with his entire body. Merlin lost track of what the knights were doing. He was too wrapped up in the texture of Arthur’s mouth and the way he kissed like he was a starving man. He supposed if Arthur hadn’t been laid in the past three months, he might feel like he was starving. 

The kiss went on and on, until Merlin’s chest hurt and his head was spinning. He wouldn’t have broken away then—even to breathe—but a strong hand pulled him backwards. Merlin shouted in protest, but forgot to be upset when he saw Leon push Arthur down onto all fours. Merlin felt his eyes widen and his mouth go slack as Leon spit on his hand and slicked his palm down his cock. His gaze instantly jumped to Arthur’s face, hoping to see some sort of clue about the situation. His breath was coming in sharper gasps, and his pupils were huge, swallowing the blue of his eyes. Arthur wanted this. Judging by the flush on his cheeks and the way his cock jutted from between his legs (and when did the knights get his pants off?), he really, _really_ wanted this. 

“Either get your dick wet or get out of the way,” Gawain said, nudging Merlin with his feet. 

“What?” Merlin asked numbly. 

Gawain laughed at Merlin’s confusion and pushed him away. Merlin was forced to move, swallowing again and again to wet his impossibly dry throat. Arthur parted his lips and good God, Gawain had a big cock. And it sure seemed like Arthur wanted every inch of it. He wrapped his pink lips around the thick, pale flesh and Gawain thrust forward until Arthur’s throat bulged. Merlin whimpered at the sight, trying to process it while he pulled at his laces. He needed to get his pants off. Sooner or later, it would be his turn, and he was already trembling at the thought of it. 

Leon waited until Gawain pulled out of Arthur’s throat before he thrust into Arthur’s tight body. Arthur shouted at the intrusion, but the shout was immediately followed with a plea for _more_ and _faster_. Gawain and Leon shared a look with each other before they began snapping their hips, pounding into Arthur’s body like he was nothing more than a whore for their amusement. Merlin was outraged at first, stunned that Arthur could be a participant in something so…obscene. But it only took about a minute before Merlin was ready to move pass the outrage, because Arthur looked _glorious_. 

Arthur was the most physical person Merlin had ever met. He knew what his body could do and he knew how to use it. He had an intelligence in his muscles and limbs that couldn’t be matched, and he truly delighted in his physicality. He was graceful and confident, beautiful and powerful, and that was true whether Arthur was training his knights or whether two of said knights were plowing into him with hard grunts. Merlin was hypnotized by the sight in front of him, and he was so tempted to slow time so he could take in every detail at his leisure. Occasionally, Arthur looked up at Gawain through the fringe of his lashes and something about the easy gesture shocked Merlin to his toes. It was all he could do to keep his hand off his cock. 

Lucan didn’t bother with the same level of self-control. He fisted himself with one hand and smoothed his other palm up and down Arthur’s body. Merlin got caught up in the boneless, almost liquid motion, and that’s what finally prompted him to move. He wanted to feel the same smooth skin and tight muscles. He wanted to feel the knobs of his spine and the hair on his chest and thighs. He reached out slowly, and as soon as his fingers skimmed over Arthur’s shoulder, a jolt shot up his arm. He tingled from his fingertips to his shoulder, and he became obsessed with feeling that tingle everywhere. He used both hands, massaging Arthur’s shoulders, sculpting the muscles in his arms, tickling the sensitive skin between Arthur’s thighs. 

Leon started shouting with each hard thrust, announcing to everybody within a mile exactly how close he was to coming. Something about the sound triggered something in Arthur, and he began rocking on his hands and knees, taking over the rhythm until he was fucking himself on their cocks. Gawain snapped first, burying his fingers in Arthur’s hair and his cock down Arthur’s throat. He made a strange, animalistic sound and then his hips were jerking wildly. He was just beginning to slow when Leon gasped _sire_ and slammed into Arthur hard enough to make Gawain tremble. 

Gawain pulled free and sat back on his heels. Both he and Arthur gasped for breath, sounding more like they’ve just gone on a long run in full armor. Between all the gasping, Merlin heard his own name. Arthur was calling him and Merlin quickly crawled in front of him. “Arthur?” 

Arthur answered his question by taking Merlin’s hip with one hand and yanking him forward. Merlin nearly lost his balance, putting both hands on Arthur’s shoulders to catch himself, and Arthur took advantage of Merlin’s disorientation. He swallowed Merlin’s stiff length, taking him all the way to his root. Merlin’s eyes crossed, and his fingers curled against Arthur’s skin, his knuckles aching from the force. 

Lucan had taken Leon’s place at Arthur’s ass, and he smiled at Merlin as he thrust into Arthur’s hole, using Leon’s spendings to ease the way. Merlin had never felt so out of control in his life. Arthur was sucking his cock like he was covered in something sweet and sticky, his mouth all hot and wet. A thick arm wrapped around his wrist, and Merlin leaned back gratefully, assuming it was Gawain who held him up. 

Just when he thought he wouldn’t be able to take another second of it, Arthur released his cock with a wet, smacking sound, and his swollen lips immediately closed around Merlin’s balls. He sucked them both between his teeth, his tongue twisting and twining around his sac. The pressure was enough to make his balls _ache_ and his stomach clench. He was going to come all over Arthur’s face and Arthur wasn’t even touching his cock. 

Lucan had started slow, sliding in and out of Arthur’s channel in a long, deliberate rhythm. Like he had all night and he fully intended to make up for lost time. His face twisted in pure bliss, and his body was strong but lithe, battle-hardened by still slender. He had always had a vaguely boyish look to Merlin, but seeing him like that, fucking his prince with all he had, made Merlin realize there was nothing boyish about him. 

His attention didn’t linger on Lucan for long. How could it when Arthur had shifted his attention back to his cock? He tongued and mouthed Merlin’s cock, leaving wet, sloppy kisses up and down his shaft. 

“Merlin?” 

“Huh?” 

“If I suck you till you come, do you think you’ll be able to fuck me?” 

“Yes,” Merlin said without hesitation. “Yes. Absolutely.” 

“Good,” Arthur murmured before he swallowed Merlin’s cock again. The heat consumed him as Gawain lifted his chin up, exposing Merlin’s throat to his sharp teeth. Merlin howled at that, his whole body snapping. Arthur moaned at that, the sound vibrating through Merlin’s flesh, and he realized that was what Arthur wanted. He didn’t want Merlin to passively accept what Arthur was willing to give him—he wanted Merlin to take exactly what he wanted. Surprise and confusion flared through him, and he realized that he had no real hope of sorting out just what was happening. The best thing he could do was turn off his brain and rely on the instincts encouraging him to move faster and harder, until there was nothing except blue-white bolts of pleasure slicing through him, hitting like lightning strikes until he felt singed from the inside out. 

 

Merlin curled his fingers in Arthur’s hair, yanking without thought, pulling him until his lips were stretched tight around the base of his cock. The fire beneath his skin burned brighter and brighter until he feared he might genuinely be glowing, and the pleasure erupted and pushed out of him like magic shooting from the palm of his hand. He bucked against Arthur’s face, pumping into his mouth until he couldn’t move anymore. 

Arthur lapped at Merlin’s half-erect cock, cleaning the shaft of every thick strand of fluid. Merlin loosened his grip in Arthur’s hair and slid his hand down to cup the prince’s cheek, caressing the ridge of his cheek with his thumb. Arthur whimpered like he was hungry for every drop, like he couldn’t stand the thought of Merlin moving away from him. Merlin shuddered, too sensitive to withstand the slow licks, but loath to break the contact. Until he Lucan fisted Arthur’s hair, pulling his head back and forcing his back to arch. They froze like that for a long moment, Arthur looking like something wild and untamed, Lucan looking like he’d had all his prayers answered at once. 

When Lucan eased his grip, Arthur put his head down and nuzzled against Merlin’s thigh. Just the tickle of his hot breath was enough to make Merlin start to harden again. “I still want you to fuck me,” he murmured thickly. 

Gawain eased his hold on Merlin, allowing him to crawl the length of Arthur’s body. Lucan smiled at him as he moved away and the smile seemed quite genuine. Merlin found himself returning the smile, his earlier trepidation gone. Maybe now they would be less inclined to bully him. Given his current situation, it didn’t make sense to be so absurdly pleased at the thought—he should have had other, more important things on his mind. But he _was_ quite pleased, all the same. 

Merlin spread Arthur’s cheeks, studying his hole in the orange light. It was well-stretched and dark red, come dribbling from the clenching muscle and sliding down his balls. Curious, Merlin traced his finger around the ring, the blood rushing from his head as Arthur gasped and pushed back, as though he hadn’t been touched in _weeks_. 

“God, Arthur. You’re so…” _Eager, hot, wonderful._ Merlin suddenly flashed to Arthur on the practice field. He always had the most stamina, willing to push his body right to its physical limits every single day. Merlin often despaired over that, terrified that Arthur was going to push himself too hard one day and actually get hurt. Was it such a surprise that Arthur approached sex in the same way? As far as Merlin knew, this was the only time Arthur indulged in anything like this. He’d never seen Arthur bedding any of the servants or the other knights—and Merlin spent enough time going in and out of Arthur’s rooms at all hours of the day and night that he would have noticed. Maybe when Arthur had sex, he wanted it to be like when he sparred—as hard and as physical and sweaty as possible. 

“Merlin…” 

Arthur didn’t need to say another word. Merlin heard it all in the layers of his voice. _Now. Please. Fuck Me. Need You._ Merlin’s cock jerked, and the vein began to pulse. He gripped his shaft and guided the head to Arthur’s stretched hole. Arthur tensed at the first hint of pressure, and Merlin felt like he was simply falling into Arthur’s body. He was going to die. This felt too amazing, too perfect. No mortal body could ever withstand this much pleasure. And it wasn’t just the slick, tight heat. It was _Arthur_ and his magnificent body rocking against Merlin’s, accepting Merlin’s, twitching and clenching and responding to every touch and breath and thrust. 

Leon claimed Arthur’s mouth, muffling Arthur’s cries with his cock. Merlin stretched himself over Arthur’s back so he could bury his face against his neck. He wanted to touch as much of Arthur’s skin as he could, even though they were both damp with sweat in the hot summer night. Merlin stuck his tongue out, catching beads of salty moisture as they rolled down Arthur’s skin, and his hand snuck over Arthur’s him and between his thighs. Arthur jerked at the first brush of Merlin’s fingers, his muscles clamping down hard on Merlin’s cock when Merlin fisted him. Merlin groaned, struggling not to shoot his load right there. 

Merlin panted into Arthur’s neck, gasping and moaning with soft hunger. He forgot there were three other men with them, watching them. He wanted to glory in Arthur’s body. He wanted to worship every inch and lose himself again and again. Arthur had been graceful before, but the faster Merlin moved, the harder they slammed together, the more awkward they became. There was no higher thought in their shared goal, only nails scraping against ribs, and fingers digging hard into the ground to stop from flying away, and teeth sinking into flesh, and hints of blood flowing down Arthur’s skin, turning pink where it met his sweat. 

Merlin willed his orgasm back, using every tool he could—including magic—to stop himself from breaking apart. He was not going to come until Arthur did. He pumped his wrist faster and faster, moving his wrist in time with Leon’s strokes into Arthur’s mouth, rather than the rhythm of his own hips. Arthur began to squirm and buck beneath him, making it even more difficult for Merlin to keep any sense of order. 

Leon came first—no doubt a result of watching Arthur’s face twist in exquisite, unmistakable pleasure—and this time he pulled out just in time to paint Arthur’s face. Arthur must have been waiting for the sensation of warm come rolling over his lips and down his chin because that was the moment his body tightened. His strength was almost superhuman, or at least that’s the way it felt to Merlin when Arthur bore down on his cock, pushing back against Merlin and filling himself completely. 

Merlin couldn’t withstand that. Even with the use of magic. Not that he wanted to. For the second time in an hour, Merlin felt pleasure erupting through him and out of him. He shuddered again and again, his frame shaking with the force of his release. 

“Holy God,” Merlin muttered. 

Arthur’s response might have been a small laugh or maybe a groan. Merlin knew he needed to untangle himself from Arthur, but he couldn’t force himself to move. He just wanted to lay draped over Arthur’s warm body with his cock buried in his ass for the rest of the night. Merlin didn’t think that was such an unreasonable thing to want. 

Ultimately, the decision was taken out of Merlin’s hands. He was manhandled away from Arthur and pushed down to one of Arthur’s furs. He muttered something about needing to clean up, but then Arthur joined him, stretching out with a low moan and a tired yawn. Something damp and cool dragged across his tender cock, and he realized it was Gawain cleaning him up. Which was weird, but Merlin didn’t have the energy to worry about it. Maybe they’d been doing this for so long, they were used to helping people who were utterly boneless and exhausted from fucking Arthur. It must have happened to plenty of other people. 

“Merlin.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Didn’t know you had it in you,” Arthur muttered. 

“Shoulda asked.” 

“Thought I did.” 

“You know me, sire.” Merlin sighted and risked rolling a bit closer to Arthur’s body. Arthur didn’t seem to mind. “Thick in the head.” 

“Was worried.” 

“About what?” 

“What you would think.” 

“Arthur…” Merlin struggled with what to say next. His brain didn’t have enough blood flow to work properly, apparently. “You know.” 

Arthur chuckled a little. “I guess I do.” 

Merlin grinned and let his eyes fall shut. In that moment, he couldn’t remember why he ever hated hunting trips.


End file.
